Ghost Busted (manga)
Ghost Busted is a 2008 manga published by Tokyopop. It mainly concerns the Ghostbusters having to deal with ghosts who've invented weapons that can trap human souls. 'Chapter 1 -' The Theater of Pain Cast *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Haunted F-14 *Blintzy Jones *Runaway Romance Director *Runaway Romance Lead *Animated Curtains *Winston Zeddemore *Francis Frum *Runaway Romance Try-Outs *Monty Biggins Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Trap *P.K.E. Meter *Slime Analyzer *Ecto-1 Places *Hex's Deli Plot The Ghostbusters are hired when a Broadway production is haunted. They learn the ghost is of an angry theater critic because the show emphasizes gaudy special effects over good performances. The Ghostbusters themselves are hired to supervise the production and get things back on track, which they do by downplaying special effects and hiring the ghost of actor Monty Biggins. The crowd loves the show, even after Biggins' head explodes, covering the theater in slime. Trivia *On Page 14, Peter mentions the Broadway hit, "Cats" *On Page 26, Peter notices Ray Parker, Jr.'s photo in Hex's Deli but doesn't know who he is. *On Page 28, Peter refers to Frum as Smokey the Bear. 'Chapter 2 - '''Worm in the Apple Cast *Jack Hardemeyer *Ghost Busted Army Places *Shandor Property Plot Jack Hardemeyer has been disgraced after trying to get the Ghostbusters institutionalized. To get revenge he meets with a group of ghosts and shows them diagrams of the Ghostbusters' equipment. Trivia *On Page 48, Jack refers to Mayor Lenny *Page 49, Jack breaks into a condemned property formerly belonging to a Shandor, a reference to Ivo Shandor. 'Chapter 3 - 'We're Ready To Believe YOU! Cast *Janine Melnitz *Ray Stantz *Mr. Gambini *Jimmy *Jonas *Jonas' Wife *Ruth *Ghost Busted Army *Jack Hardemeyer *Monster Under the Bed ghost Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Ecto-1 *P.K.E. Meter *Inverted Proton Pack *Trap *Trap Opener Places *Firehouse *Crazy Gambini's Plot Ray investigates a number of false alarms until finding a legitimate monster-under-the-bed case. He busts it, but is confronted by Hardemeyer and his ghosts. Trivia *On Page 61, Ray uses the now infamous brick mobile phone. *On Page 61, Ray mentions a Rusalka, Yuki-onna, and Succubus while trying to guess the culprit. *On Page 66, Ray's second call takes him to the Central Park West area. *On Page 66, it was believed the ghost of John Lennon haunted an apartment unit. *On Page 66, Janine mentions reading Yoko Ono's book. *On Page 68, Ruth refers to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and the Ghost Smashers, the original name for the Ghostbusters. *On Page 70, Ruth uses the Clapper. *On Page 73, there is a Sony PlayStation controller on the ground. 'Chapter 4 - 'Just Your Typical Class 1 Confined Infestation Cast *Professor Harold Teplitz *Teplitz Family Ghosts *Egon Spengler *Janine Melnitz *Harry Teplitz Jr. *Jack Hardemeyer *Ghost Busted Army Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *P.K.E. Meter *Inverted Proton Pack *Inverted Trap Places *Teplitz Townhouse *Firehouse Plot Egon is contacted by Prof. Harold Teplitz, who he'd known in college but who'd disparaged his studies on the supernatural. The ghosts of Teplitz's wife and parents have appeared and won't leave him be. After investigating the case and meeting Teplitz's son, Egon realizes Teplitz himself is a ghost who won't accept his death and his loved ones have come to take him to the other side. As he leaves Egon is caught in a ghost trap modified to trap the souls of the living. Trivia *On Page 84, the Ghostbusters' 555-2368 number is seen. 'Chapter 5 - 'Ghost Busted Cast *Peter Venkman *Winston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Candi *Ghost Busted Army *Jack Hardemeyer *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Professor Harold Teplitz Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Trap *Inverted Proton Pack *Inverted Trap *Winston's Car *Inverted Containment Unit *Ecto Goggles Places *Firehouse *Shandor Property Plot Peter and Winston are wondering where the others are when a call comes in from the coed victim of a clothes-stealing ghost. They realize it's a trap but go anyway (as Peter notes, "What if it's ''not a trap?") The coed turns out be a ghost working for Hardemeyer and Peter is busted but Winston gets away and follows. Getting some of his old Marines stuff out of the trunk Winston blasts his way into Hardemeyer's hideout, finds the others and reverses the containment field holding their souls, and they take out Hardemeyer's ghosts. Teplitz appears and explains how he created gear similar to theirs because he felt the Ghostbusters were violating the ghosts' freedom. Egon replies that this doesn't mean he has to cease his research, in fact he's in a position to study mankind's greatest question: what comes after death. Ray is excited that this means they have an archenemy now, but Peter points out nobody's going to pay them for all the ghosts they just caught. Trivia *On Page 107, Peter mentions Gozer in jest. *On Page 109, Winston mentions having met Ruth and Mr. Gambini from Chapter 3. *On Page 123, Winston invokes the "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!" line *On Page 133, when Peter is awakened by Winston, he asks where Eddie Murphy is. Murphy was originally considered for the role of Winston. '''Chapter 6 - '''The Devil Wears Nada Cast *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Madame Rambeau *Janine Melnitz *Possessed Clothes *Heel *Jack Hardemeyer Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *P.K.E. Meter *Ecto Goggles *Ecto-1 Places *Rambeau's House of Fashion *Firehouse *Temple of Heel *Winston's *Mothers of Mercy Soup Kitchen Plot The Ghostbusters investigate Rambeau's House of Fashion, a seemingly haunted clothing store. They learn the clothes sold there enslave their wearers to Heel, one of Gozer's preferred concubines. They start handing out jumpsuits to Heel's victims which they inexplicably exchange for their current outfits. Heel himself is weakened enough to be blasted out of Earth's dimension when Peter throws red wine on him, which never washes out. Trivia *On Page 145, Ray is wearing a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man short and Peter is wearing a No Ghost shirt. *On Page 149, Peter inquires about a shirt with Yoda, a Star Wars character, on it. *On Page 157, Gozer is mentioned by Egon. Development *The preliminary cover image that was first released online shows that several changes were made to the final cover. Winston is no longer smoking and was given a moustache, Egon's hair went from white to brown, and Ray's hair is darker. Gallery Ghost_Busted_Manga_Preliminary_Cover.jpg|Preliminary Cover GhostBustedMangaPreface.jpg|Preface GhostBustedMangaBackCover.jpg|Back Cover Category:Print Category:Ghost Busted Manga